


Finding Home

by alittlehen



Category: Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: College, Coming Out, Eating Disorders, F/F, Femslash, Lesbian Character, Therapy, Tracey goes to college
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-06-06 02:11:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6733774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alittlehen/pseuds/alittlehen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tracey feels like she is constantly at odds with the world around her. Between fighting mental illness, going to college and trying to fit in she feels like something isn't quite right.</p><p>Luna is an artist and a daydreamer, lost in fantasy as she floats through her life on autopilot mode, she knows there is something more and she desperately wants it.</p><p>They both feel like some puzzle piece is missing... or maybe even half the picture. When they meet, neither find their missing piece, instead the entire table is flipped. </p><p>There is no pretty picture that comes together just by doing things the right way. There is no right way. There's only life and you have to live it. And as much as that scares them, Tracey and Luna start to think they wouldn't want it any other way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Thursday Morning

**Author's Note:**

> My extremely late, very in progress, femslash february fic. I typically try to get my multi chaptered fanfics finished or nearly finished before posting. The problem with that is I tend burn out and never post any of it at all. I decided to try doing things a little differently this time, and post as I write, which might be a little chaotic with my writing style. We'll find out. Here's hoping for the best~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (cw: eating disorders: Tracey goes to therapy, she and her therapist discuss her ED very frankly, don't feel bad about skipping this chapter if that isn't good for you)

Sunlight filtered through the plastic blinded windows, it was a gorgeous Thursday morning in Los Santos. Tracey would much rather be tanning. But, instead she's stuck at Los Santos Hospital: Behavioral Health Center. She liked her therapist and all, but recovery was really fucking hard.

Tracey stared out the window before she answered Dr Hernandez's question.

"He called me fat. I thought about purging for a whole week. I didn't, I used the thought exercise you taught me, instead. It was was, like, really hard though."

Dr Hernandez smiled, her eyes crinkling in the corners, a strange sight in Los Santos, where everyone was pumped full of embalming fluid, her natrual features punctuated the sincerity of of her smile, Tracey admired that. "I'm really proud of you Tracey, I know it's difficult to overcome negative thought processes and behaviors, and you've come such a long way. That said, I do need to ask, why are you continuing a relationship with someone who makes you feel that way?

Tracey only slightly hesitated in her answer, "Because I love him."

Dr. Hernandez raised her eyebrows at this. "Do you love him or do you love the attention you gain from dating him?"

Tracey was quiet. Boys gave you attention and told you that you were pretty and that was why you loved them, love and attention are the same aren't they? Tracey bit her lip. "I- I don't know."

"I see, I think that might be something for you to think about for our next session."

Tracey only nodded in response.

"Before we wrap up, I think we should discuss your enrollment at LSU this fall. Is that okay?"

"Yeah, sure" Tracey smiled, relieved to have the focus off of her relationships.

"It's a very big change to go to university and live on campus when you've lived at home all your life, is there anything that you're worried about?"

"I mean yeah, like I took two years off after graduating highschool, and I'm afraid I'll feel weird being a little older than everyone else in the freshman hall, but I'm sure I won't be, like, the only one who took an off year or two. And there's the whole sharing a bathroom with 20 other people thing, but I guess the upside there is, like, I won't have to clean it?" Tracey paused.

There was something harder for her to talk about relating to that, she hesitated but decided it would be best to be honest with her therapist.

"Also with the bathroom thing... there's like, no way for me to purge without people knowing. And that honestly really scares me. I mean, I haven't had a relapse for almost six months now, but..."

Tracey trailed off, afraid that her therapist would be disappointed in her for even thinking that way. She hated disappointing people, and sometimes she felt like that was all she ever did.

When Tracey looked up from her lap, Dr Hernandez only seemed concerned, "That's an understandable fear, the important thing to remember is that you have alternatives, you have a support system to help you. Have you been keeping your emergency plan updated?"

Tracey nodded "Yeah, I have."

"Good, I want you to continue to do that, and add the University's counseling center to it. LSU has an excellent counseling program, that's completely free to full time students. I found that they also have a eating disorder support group. I think it might be beneficial for you to hear how others have managed to balance academic life with their recovery. I can refer you if you would like?"

"Yeah, that sounds great." Tracy smiled, she had already heard about the group, but was glad she wouldn't have the anxiety of signing up herself.

Dr. Hernandez wrapped up the session, and handed Tracey a few worksheets to be finished for the next session, per usual. She noticed that, this time, they were all about relationships and self worth. Tracey sighed, so much for getting away from that one.


	2. The Move In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tracey packs her bags and leaves home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (if you skipped the previous chapter: Tracey is going to college and her boyfriend is shit. She has some fears about starting university)

The next few weeks went flew by. It was hard to believe that she was already moving. The campus was beautiful, with plenty of green space and modern looking buildings.

Tracey looked down at her paperwork. Dawson Hall, Room 321. It was one of the smaller, older halls, but it had the cutest snapmatic profile, and the best price, so it was the chosen one.

"Dawson is supposed to be next to Richards, isn't it sweetie? That's Richards over there." Amanda adjusted her visor to see better. "Did we pass it?"

"That's Richards Auditorium, not Richards Residence Hall, they're different" Michael readjusted the laundry basket full of of his daughter's belongings in his arms.

"Are you sure Michael?"

"Positive." Michael grunted.

"Well, I just don't want to walk around this entire campus when it's 100 degrees and humid" Amanda paused for a moment to fan herself.

"Well, at least you're not carrying anything."

"I am looking at the map, Michael."

"Yeah, you are, and we still don't know where we're going, so you are doing a fanfuckingtastic job."

Amanda opened her mouth to retort, but was cut off by Tracey's wail - "Stoooppp! You two said you wouldn't fight! I knew I should have just gotten Uncle T to help me move."

Michael frowned "we weren't fighting, just... bickering a little."

"Well, don't." Tracey snapped "Dawson is right there, anyways." She pointed to the four story, tan brick building, with a large brightly colored hand painted banner proclaiming "✩ Welcome Dawson Residents!!!☺✩"

Michael and and Amanda exchanged glances as Tracey marched toward the sign in booth, dragging her floral suitcase behind her.

A four foot tall, 20 something girl in a "resident assistant" polo was the first to greet her. "HI! Name and room number please."

"Tracey De Santa, 321" Tracey smiled.

The girl pushed back her black hair to look at the various clipboards in front of her. "Okay, here we go." The girl marked the name and grabbed one of the tiny yellow envelopes in front of her. "The big key goes to your room and the small one goes to your mailbox."

Michael and Amanda had caught up by this point, just in time for an eager student to come bounding over with an old beat up shopping cart.

"They've had carts here this whole time? Fuckin A." Michael grunted as he dropped his daughter's belongings into the cart.

An hour later her stuff was unpacked and she was crying as she hugged her parents goodbye.

Amanda dabbed her eyes with a tissue "My baby girl is all grown up, don't forget to call"

"I won't mom" Tracey wiped her eyes with the sleeve of her brown hoodie.

Michael was a bit more stoic, but only slightly. He pressed a kiss to Tracey's temple "Be good, Trace. I love you"

Soon, it was only 3 in the afternoon, and Tracey was left to her own devices. She and about nearly all the other girls on her floor where going to pick up textbooks and then get dinner at 4.

Tracey began to prepare for the week ahead. She made sure she had her class schedule printed off and sighed as she read it. Scheduling classes had been mess, her academic advisor didn't seem to have any idea what they were doing. Tracey had been heartbroken to find that she would be in class a 7:45 am every Monday Wednesday Friday. and then on Tuesday Thursday she wouldn't get out of statistics until 7:30 pm.

But she guessed she could live with it. At least she would have to worry about travel too much living on campus. Her phone buzzed on the desk and showed a new message from the contact "Uncle Trevor."

TP: Hey princess hope ur first day at lsu is going good txt me when u can i want to no all about it. Proud of u

TD: Hey uncle t its so awesome move in was good except for mom and dad ""bikering"""

TP: Ofc :/

TD: Yeah nd my class sheduale fking sux!!

TP: D: what s wrong w ur schedul?

TD: I have class rlly earlly and rlly late so no time to prty :^(

TP: :^(

TP: Well u should be focusng on school anyway

TP: No prtys for little tracey ;o)

TD: I guessss... :/ anyways im leaving to go pick up my txt books w my new friends ttyl

TP: Kay hav fun luv u trac

TD: Luv u 2 uncle t <3

* * *

Bonus Picture!

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I might have made Trevor's text messages a bit OOC, but I just want somebody to give Trace the support she needs and deserves ;-; Hopefully I got his creative misspelling right at least.


	3. Study Snap Daydreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tracey buys her books. From the campus bookstore. Before the syllabus has even been passed out in class. What a typical silly freshman move....

Tracey finished her last text message and she walked down the hallway. She leaned on the wall next to the others girls who were waiting on the last few stragglers before heading out. A redhead named Monica walked through the dorms and knocked on the remaining doors to ask the other girls of the wanted to join. Tracey couldn't pick up what she was saying, but she was so nice and outgoing, with such a pretty voice. Tracey couldn't help but smile at her. 

After a few minutes they finally left the building. It wasn't quite so hot anymore, the surrounding buildings funneled the breeze and provided shade now that the sun was a bit lower. Tracey quickly fell into step with a group of girls that were true Los Santos citizens. "I, like, love your top. Where did you get it? "

Tracey smiled, suddenly more confident, feeling like she was where she belonged. "Thanks, it's from Swallow." 

"On my gosh I love that store. I buy all my jeans there. I'm Ella by the way." The girl smiled widely. 

"I'm Tracey, it's such an old lady name I hate it."

The third girl laughed "What? No, Tracey is a cute name! I have an old lady name. My names is flipping Denise." 

"So what are you majoring in Tracey?" Ella asked 

"I'm in Accounting." Tracey smiled.

Ella and Denise exchanged glances "Seriously? Wow. I was not expecting you to be in something so fucking lame."

Tracey's smile felt more forced "Ha ha, yeah, I really enjoy it though" She readjusted her chunky beaded bracelets.

"Well, I'm in nursing, which if you didn't know, is the best major for becoming a rich hot housewife in Los Santos"

Denise giggled "Totally! Nursing is, like, the best. Like, you're not going to meet a plastic surgeon to marry in accounting."

Tracey shrugged "Probably not." She laughed before pausing in thought "Isn't nursing, like, really hard? With the anatomy and medical classes everything? And, like, having to take care of patients when you get a job?"

"Ew. No. I'm NOT taking care of sick people, that's so gross." Ella flipped her hair and continued "See Tracey, all the well off pre-meds who are going to graduate and be given positions in their family practice are going to be in the same classes as us. So all we have to do is dress super hot, and form a 'study group' and then let nature take it from there." 

"I actually already found someone to sell us all the tests from last semester, so we just have to memorise the answers. It's going to be so easy" Denise chimed in.

Ella nodded and looked back over to Tracey. "You know, we could totally hook you up with a med student if you want. That way you can still enjoy your nerdy accounting stuff and get the perks." 

"Yeah, you're cool, we'll totally set you up"

Tracey laughed nervously "That would be awesome, but I already have a boyfriend" 

Denise nudged her shoulder "Nothing wrong with having a plan B though, right?" The two girls laughed 

Tracey laughed along with them as they climbed the steps leading to their destination. 

The cold AC in the University Center was a bit of a shock. The building contained the campus bookstore, a computer lab and dining area, as well as some offices and other shit the incoming freshman didn't really care about. 

Buying books was a process. Tracey had to hunt down her books in a maze of shelves that were all taller than her. She finally came to her last one "An Introduction to Microeconomics" and placed it in her basket along with the accompanying online program code. Tracey chose used books for most of her courses, because that's what "The San Andreas College Girl" blog had said to do. Tracey couldn't wait to fill up her snap-o-matic with carefully planned studying photos, just like her. Tracey pondered on her shot as she walked up to the cashier, it was too hot for tea in her oversized mug, but her bright blue water bottle would be perfect, especially if she lined up her highlighters in the shot, and her cute new notebooks... 

Tracey looked up startled, thought broken "Sorry, how much?" 

The young cashier repeated themselves "476 dollars and 86 cents."

"Umm, are you sure it rang up right? They're, like, all used?" Tracey couldn't comprehend the amount, she could see spending that much on a few good pairs of shoes or even designer jeans, but books she would only use for a semester, there was no way.

"I'm sorry, I know it's a lot, there's a payment plan available for students who are in need"

Tracey blushed and shook her head, she didn't want anyone to think she couldn't afford it "it's fine, I just wasn't expecting it to be that much." 

She slid her card through the machine. Well, it was a good thing Daddy robbed all those banks. She folded the receipt up carefully and tucked it into her wallet. She might need it to explain to her parents why almost half a grand was coming out of the family credit account.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor, Mikey. He's been risking life and limb doing heists when he could have just been selling college textbooks.
> 
> Edit: Looking back on this it kinda sounds like I'm picking on nursing students in general, which wasn't my intention at all. I went back to make it obvious what type of nursing student I was talking about. Ella and Denise are actually based on the girls I was forced to sit next to as a Freshman in my biochemistry and anatomy classes.
> 
> Nursing majors know the ones.. they think the major is going to be easy, they hate taking care of people and have terrible bedside manner. Their whole plan is to meet and marry a rich doctor and not actually work in the field. Every nursing program has 'em... at least until they drop out during med-term lol.


	4. The Hopeful Optimism of the Freshman

When Tracey got back to her dorm room that night she made a post on LifeInvader, detailing her move in. It was liked by her Mom, Dad, Franklin, her dad's kind of cute co-worker, and given an annoying comment by Jimmy, all in the span of 5 minutes after posting it. Tracey was going to post something rude back to her brother but decided now that she was in college she was too mature for that kind of nonsense. Unlike some people... And she posted that on her wall to make sure everyone knew it too.

She checked her alarm clock 5 or 6 to make sure that it was set at the right time and wasn't on silent mode. She made sure her phone was plugged in and charging, then that everything was in her bag for tomorrow, before turning off her light and falling asleep.

Tracey's alarm went off at 6:45, she climbed down from her lofted bed rather awkwardly, and shuffled in the dark to find her house slippers. She grabbed her phone and shower caddy and headed toward the bathroom. She did some quick math in her head. Shower + face wash + teeth brushing + makeup equaled...

Okay, she was skipping makeup today, so she could take a nice long shower, which she needed after sleeping on the rock that was supposedly a mattress. She would have to get a foam topper for it, Tracey thought to herself as she stepped into the shower stall. After an application each of mango body scrub, tea tree shampoo, moisturizer and special face soap handmade by one of her mom's yoga friends, Tracey emerged as fresh as a daisy.

She walked down the hall in her robe, and changed in her room. She chose her favorite pleated skirt, white tank top and her comfiest hoodie, Los Santos could be chilly in the morning. She grabbed a smoothie out of her fridge and headed to class. Being late to her very first class would not be a good first impression. She didn't really care about the professor though; it was psychology, which she had no idea what had to do with accounting. But it was important to show her parents and more importantly herself that she could do this.  
  
As Tracey walked across campus to the Davidson building, she didn't know what she was expecting. But she was definitely not expecting the buildings around her to create a giant wind tunnel. In front of her she saw a girl with short jet black hair flying in the wind, carrying a stack of papers that now, were also flying in the wind. Tracey swooped down to grab the ones that had blown toward her, gathering them quickly before any blow away.

"Oh my gosh thank you so much"

"No problem" Tracey smiled

The girl quickly hurried away, but smiled over her shoulder, she must have a morning class too.

Tracey sorted out her wind blown hair in the reflection of the building's front door before heading inside. She just needed to find room 256, which would be on the second floor, and... Tracey didn't know much more than that. good thing there were signs, because the didn't seem to be any order to the madness. It was old building that had been added onto multiple times. The bigger numbers were in the newer parts.

When she finally found the room, it reminded her of an office conference room with the tables all arranged in a U shape. She was the first one there. She even had to turn the light on. The light was on a switch but was also on a movement sensor, she flipped it on and off a few times trying to figure it out, before she finally moved enough to trigger it on.

She tried to determine where the professor would be and picked a spot that gave her the best view. She pulled out her notebook, a few colored pens and highlighters, a layed them out neatly in front of her.

She looked up to see a girl in a beanie walk in the classroom, she nodded to tracey "sup" and sat down a chair over and sat her bean machine coffee down on the desk, removed the lid, and filled it the rest of the way up with a concentrated energy shot.

Tracey watched in shock as the girl chugged the whole thing without stopping. The girl looked over which prompted Tracey to look away and act like she hadn't just been staring.

"You must be a freshman"

"Well yeah.. Is it that obvious though?" 

"Heh, well you bought your textbook before the first day of class, which is a rookie move, you're ready to do actual note taking even though it's syllabus day," The girl licked her lips before continuing "and, most telling of all, there's still a glimmer of hope in your eyes"

"I thought college was supposed to be empowering?" Tracey questioned, with her eyebrows furrowed

"See that's what I mean, the hopeful optimism of the freshman who has never been crushed under the weight of hell week." She chuckled before tipping the last few drops of her drink into her mouth "It's cute."

Tracey tapped her desk with her pen thoughtfully "So what year are you?"

"Senior, 5th year graduating this december. My advisor told me I needed this class to graduate like 2 weeks ago."

"Yeah, I feel like the advisors here don't know what they're doing at all"

"Nah, they know exactly what they're doing, trying to make sure we spend as much money here as possible."

About 20 more students came in over the next few minutes. Followed by, at exactly 7:45 the professor. A short brunette woman, who didn't really seem old enough to have a phd. Turns out she wasn't. She was a grad student, and her boss's name was the one on the class roster. Tracey opened her planer and carefully crossed out Dr Abrams, and wrote Miss Jone next to it.

It's turned out that beanie girl, (revealed to be named Sarah during roll call) was right and it was just a syllabus da; they all left class about 15 minutes after it started.

Tracey got back to her dorm with plenty of time to check on her online class for her humanities course, History of Vinewood.

She popped open her lavender purple laptop, and typed the school's address it to the bar. She quickly opened a Lifeinvader page as well, just to check things out. She wished a few of her friends a happy birthday, and liked a couple pictures, and maybe like, 5 cat videos.  
After about 20 minutes into what was supposed to be less than 5, Tracey remembered her original task, and moused back over to her class page.

At the login, she typed her username tades, ta for Tracey Anne and the first 3 letters of her last name, De Santa, she thought for second that in another timeline it would have been tatow, for tracey anne townley.

Thinking of being a townley made her think of more innocent times, back in the midwest. When Uncle Trevor, and her father were actually friends instead of just business partners constantly wanting to tear the others throats out.

And her mom wasn't so stressed, or maybe she was just as stressed but 12 year old tracey wasn't as good at noticing it as 20 year old Tracey.  
Tracey hummed to herself and moved on from her thoughts and began to type in her password TraciLuvsDolphins13,

"Username or Password does not match"

Tracey typed more carefully this time making sure to tap each key.

"Username or Password does not match"

ahh! Tracey was sure she typed it right

She tried another password that might be right, then 2 more before giving in and hitting the "forgot your password?" link.

She followed the prompts and gave her student id number and answered her security questions.

"This account has been locked for security reasons, please call the following number: ..."

 


	5. Gotta Hatch 'Em All

  
Tracey glanced toward the clock as she grabbed her cellphone, she still had an hour before her next class. she dialed the number, and was on hold for about 5 minutes, and listened to a static recording detailing the history of Los Santos University, before the static gave way to a buzz and someone picking up the other line.  
  
"Hello, thank you for calling LSU IT department, the is Luna, how can I help you?"

"Umm, Hi Luna, This is Tracey De Santa I'm having some trouble logging into my account? The password recovery page says it's been locked?"

"Okay I can help you out with that, Tracey. is that spelt 'c, y?'.

"'c, e, y'" Tracey corrected

Ok, what is your student ID number?

"Uh hold on" Tracey shuffled around in her purse looking for her ID card, and read the number off the back.

Okay, now I just need you to answer your security questions for me. First, what is your father's career?

Tracey cringed and wished she hadn't been so honest, "Uhh, bank robber..."

"Oh, that's an interesting career?" Tracey could practically hear Luna's eyebrows raise.

"Haha. Yeah. It's just a joke. My dad's actually... a tax... attorney...." Tracey cursed in her head.

"Haha, okay that makes more sense," Tracey could practically hear the smile in her voice and she felt her stomach flip.

"Okay, and the city you were born in?

"Ludendorff, North Yankton"

"Wow that's quite a ways away, did you come here just for LSU?"

Tracey laughed "No, I moved here when I was 12."

"Oh? where did you move to?"

"Rockford hills"

"Ohh, that tax attorney stuff paid off huh? I' m from strawberry, much less fancy"

"Really? I have some friends from there!"

"Oh Nice." Tracey heard some typing on the other side of the line "Ok, I had to get my manager to take the flag off of your account, it should be ready to go now, sorry for the wait" Luna apologized.

"No problem! Thanks, have a nice day Luna"

"You too Tracey" Luna tapped her pen on her desk, she had never seen someone's account flagged like that, why would a freshman have a block account with an illegal activities note the first day of class? Usually they didn't get those until Halloween when the first big parties happen, for underage. It must of been a mistake, she figured.

She leaned back in her chair, it was a slow day in IT, yesterday had been bad, with people trying to access their accounts after not using them all summer, but would stay pretty quiet until next monday morning, when all of the first online quizzes were due at midnight, and students started calling in with "computer issues" that Luna knew full well were actually just students waiting till the last minute to do things.

Luna turned her head and glanced out the window on the wall about 6 desks to her right. She sighed, it was so beautiful out, not the sweltering heat it had been a few days ago.

She was right across from the Dawson auditorium. Suddenly she heard ringing, did someone change the phone's ring tone? No. it was an alarm, a fire alarm, distant but audible. Luna leaned back in her chair, it was another drill, Luna didn't see the point of doing it multiple times a month but if the university wanted to waste money like that she wasn't going to say anything.

She looked toward the auditorium again, was that smoke? It was actually a real fire this time? Luna jumped up from her desk, the priceless Vance Dunn painting was in there! Luna hit the away button on her headset and practically flew towards the exit and then ran even faster to the burning building, she dodged crowds of students with ease and grace, the ballerina lessons her parents had signed her up for were useful at last. Through the front doors, Two rights and then a left, she was standing in the main auditorium room where the Vance Dunn sat protected by a glass case. Luna turned to the stage where flames were beginning to lick just 20 feet away. she had to do this quick. She punched the glass bare knuckled, adrenaline raced through so she barely felt the contact as glass shattered around her, later she would be thankful she hadn't tried that on a bullet proof glass, as it would have left her hand broken. Luna cursed under her breath, she didn't have time to undo the screws in the massive frame. She spared another look toward the fire, it was half way up the rows of chairs, the awful smoke of burning yellow insulation foam and plastic laminate desks filled the air. There was only one thing she could do, Luna grabbed a piece of glass off the floor, and punctured the very corner of the painting and dragged it around each edge until the painting was finally free. She rolled it up and ran towards the door, where students and faculty gathered outside, everyone loved to watch thing be destroyed, such was human nature.

To Luna's surprise the cute butch from her Advanced Art History class was there. They made eye contact, her crush spoke "oh my god you saved the painting! you're so brave!" Luna's professor was next to her "You're a hero!" Luna deflected this extravagant praise "I saw what had to be done, and I did it, I'm no hero, I am simply a human, a human protecting the legacy of human art, wouldn't anyone do the same?" Another voice came from behind her.

"Excuse me Luna?" Luna looked around searching for the voice 

"Luna?" Rachel tapped her shoulder.

Luna startled "Wha?"

"You look a little spaced out over there, are you alright?"

Luna scratched the back of her head "yeah I'm fine just got caught up in a little daydream"

Rachel, her cubicle neighbor, laughed "well today's certainly the day for it... there has been nothing to doooo!" she dragged out the last syllable, to express her frustration "I've only had like five calls all day"

"Come on, don't go an' jinx it!" Rob, her neighbor on her other side piped in.

Rachel pursed her lips "but it's so boring! there's nothing to do"

"I have plenty to do, check this out," the lanky young man, with a clicking noise, popped open a handheld gaming device with three screens. My starter on DeckPets Silver Tree is level 50 already"

"hmm, I thought about getting that, but I don't think Silver Tree looked as good as Purple Water..."

"It's not, but ya know.. I gotta hatch em all." Rob leaned back in his odd looking, supposedly ergonomic chair.

Luna look at the clock in the corner of her computer screen, it read 10:27, 3 minutes before her clock out time for the day "Well it's time for me to start heading out, I'll see you guys later."

"Bye Luna, have a nice day, hun."

"Yeah, see ya Luna"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the love interest is revealed! More to come soon


End file.
